


The Race For Gold

by Aphrodite_the_Beauty_Goddess, Artemis_the_Moon_Goddess



Category: Gold Medal Winter
Genre: Multi, some mild verbal threat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphrodite_the_Beauty_Goddess/pseuds/Aphrodite_the_Beauty_Goddess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_the_Moon_Goddess/pseuds/Artemis_the_Moon_Goddess
Summary: Claudia lives with her Spanish Uncle and Aunt. They are keeping a deep dark secret form her and the rest of the family. With a competition round the corner, Claudia and her friends get distracted into a whole new world...





	1. Prologue

Claudia watched the skaters glide across the ice. Her Auntie was looking down at her, face pale with illness. Although Claudia was young she knew her Auntie wouldn't be standing on her feet for much longer. The ice skaters in their silky lilac dresses glided across the ice in perfect synchronization. One of the lilac girls picked up speed and turned suddenly but gracefully to skate backwards. She was going for a jump. Not just any jump. In fact, it was a spinning jump. The jump that no skater has ever successfully landed before. The jump that was going to make Spanish history. That jump, was a Quad Sal.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Beginning of everything

Claudia was beautiful. Her parents had told her that every day from the day she was born up until the day they left her. She had deep violet eyes that glistened in the sunlight. Brown wavy hair hung past her hips, creating a rippling effect with the slightest movement. Her face was ever so slightly cherubic with pink rosy cheeks that illuminated her face. 

Although Claudia was beautiful, her story wasn't. You see, when she was just two months old, there was attack in Madrid, a nearby city. Unfortunately for her, Claudia's Father got attacked and was never heard of again and her Mother ran away from the country and was never seen again. There was no one to look after poor Claudia who was just lying in front of the house. It’s just lucky how she didn’t get kidnapped that time. 

It wasn’t until later on in the week that two young people around 20 years of age walked by Claudia’s house and saw the little violet eyed girl tucked up in a small baby blue blanket. It wasn’t until months of walking down that road that the couple had adopted Claudia and brought her back to their home in Seville a far away town from Madrid. Years had gone by by now and Claudia soon was 6 and discovered life. It was just like her “babyhood”. There was another attack but instead of the couple going their separate way, they fled together leaving Claudia in the hands of their neighbors. 

She now still lives with her neighbours but, little did she know at the time, they were her long lost Uncle and Aunt who were presumed dead in the Madrid attack. However they had escaped into Seville and survived the Seville attack. Claudia later found out that they were related to her through accidentally seeing the adoption paper works years later. The paper read:

~~_Sevilline Flores and mathew Flores. Both ........ I.e sk../) &@. Ages 30&34\. Adoption of Claudia Flores. _ ~~

The paperwork was so wrecked and scribbled on that Claudia just about made out what the names were.

*****

”Is mamá gone?” Asked Claudia with a tear in her eye. 

“Mi corazon, she was gone a long time ago.” Replied Auntí.

Claudia started tearing up a little.

“Oh cariño dont tear up! Look at you! You have everything you’ve ever wanted here. Now, look at the time! You have school tomorrow, first day. Go and put your nighty on and go to sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow” whispered Auntí. 

 

Claudia crept up into her room. All around her, were ice skating silhouette stickers that came to life in Claudia’s imagination. Up above her was a baby mobile twisting and spinning. It didn’t take long for Claudia to close her eyes and drift off into a deep deep sleep full of ice skaters and lilac. 

Claudia's dream was a weird one. She had closed her eyes and fallen into the deepest sleep she had had in a while. She was at an ice rink; a beautiful serene blue ice with an argent disco ball hanging pendulous from the roof. Blue and yellow dilapidated met Claudia's eyes. " _yuck, they're very worn out!"_   thought Claudia as her eyes centralised on a girl skating round. Claudia thought she was very pretty. The girl looked up at her and Claudia expeditiously looked away, for she didn't want the girl to know she was staring at her. The weird girl was actually very beautiful. “ _Dios mio muy bonito_ ” as mamá would say if she was around. She focussed on the girl again. She had dark blonde hair with deep pinkish eyes. She wore a glittering purple skating dress with a matching hair scrunchie that finished off the delicate bun in her hair. 

As as soon as Auntí realised Claudia was asleep, she rushed out of the house. Unclè was waiting in the car, a worried look on his face. Auntí carefully and quietly shut the door to the car and they zoomed down the motorway. It was getting on for 1 am now and the hospital was going to close soon. That’s right. They were going to the hospital.

When Auntí and Unclè came back, they had opened the door with such force that it made a whacking sound. Unfortunately for the two, they had gained consciousness from Claudia, who ran downstairs to find a sight she never had wanted to see. There was a bandage encompassing Aunti's shin. You could see the remains of the blood drooling from her leg.

“Auntí, is your leg ok?” Asked Claudia. Claudia had been awoken from her ice skating dream. She looked at her clock. It read: “4:30 am”. 

“Dios mio! How do you know about this?” Replied Auntí with a shocked expression in her voice and her face. 

“Well, I don’t really know, I mean you have been collapsing and complaining about your ankle and your leg hurting a lot” Replied Claudia innocently. 

Auntí gave the expression on her face as if it was saying “ _oh my word what the £*%# do I do now”._

Claudia realised what this look on Auntí’s face meant. In her head, Claudia thought she had done something wrong. In fact, by the expression on Auntí's face, she knew she would get a spanking. But what Claudia did wasn't her fault. If Unclè and Auntí had been quieter in closing the door, poor Claudia wouldn't have woken up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi corazon means “my sweetheart” In Spanish. Auntí uses it a lot. 
> 
> Oh cariño means “oh darling”. In Spanish.  
> Also, throughout the fan fic, Aunti and Uncle's names will be spelt with out the accent from time to time. This is clearly because you can't get any accents on a keyboard. However, if I edit or make a new chapter on my phone, I will be able to add accents. Both their names are supposed to have accents on the end of them. 
> 
> Thanks Melanie for help on this chapter. Your injured leg has inspired me xx. 
> 
> Claudia xx


	3. Welcome Melanie and Claudia

"Auntí, is it time yet?" asked Claudia eagerly,  beaming broadly. Her uniform was a beautiful sapphire blue dress with a lace wrapped round it. Her shoes matched the colour of the bow that held Claudia's fawn brown hair in a ponytail. This is what all the girls at Los Redimios School for Girls wore. Luckily for Claudia, her Auntí and Unclè were rich. The violet eyed girl repeated the question. "Aunti, is it time yet?". She still got no reply. With that, she opened the front door and climbed aboard the school bus, which had stopped on the pavement outside her house.

And what a beautiful school it was. The school gates were a stunning rose gold colour with a collection of climbing roses cuddling the bars. Children of the same young age as Claudia played with skipping ropes, chalk, hula hoops, hop scotch and lots more. As Claudia saw the groups of girls getting on so well together, she felt butterflies in her stomach. She thought it was stomach ache but she didn't let it bother her, as she was so excited. It was like a slow-mo walking scene in movies when Claudia entered the playing field. In Claudia's imagination people were playing hopscotch with her and laughing with her. She had been looking forward to this day. She had been living up to this day. She had been dreaming about her first ever friend. And today, it seemed, was her lucky day!

"Hey! I'm Claudia!" she exclaimed to a girl sitting on a bench. Claudia's deep violet eyes met with deep pink eyes of a girl. A very pretty girl in fact. Familiar dark blonde hair was plaited past her hips with a deep sapphire coloured ribbon. Her face was slightly tanned with huge round eyes that glittered with contact with the sun, just like Claudia's. 

"Hi, nice to meet you, Claudia, I'm Melanie and I'm 6 years old. I'm guessing you are..hmm 7" Replied Melanie, with a beautiful smile that infected Claudia. There was an awkward 30 second stare and smile. "That's right!" exclaimed Claudia.

"Where are you from then? You look new, I haven't seen you around; Tell me a bit about yourself, I would love to be besties!" Said Melanie

"Well, I just moved into the area actually, into Surenio Avenue, in the centre of Seville. I live with my Unclè and Auntí" Replied Claudia, getting drawn into conversation.

"Seriously! I live down that road! number 56. This is so weird! you should come round to mine!"

"Oh, I would absolutely love that!" smiled Claudia, as Melanie drew a smile across her face.

Arm in arm, they made their way to class. Melanie was worried about what the teacher would be like. For she had previously been home schooled with a nasty tutor who treated her like dung. They both hated each other like hell and they were glad to leave each other when Melanie moved to Los Redimios School for Girls. Anyway, enough of that. Melanie admired Claudia in a lot of ways and so did Claudia. The both of them knew that their friendship bridge would stay strong forever.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was Saturday. The year: 2002. Claudia sleepily fell out of her bunk bed and landed in a lump of bones and skin on the floor. Lethargically, she stumbled across her room to get her diary out of the draw in her desk. She got out a pen - a blue one. She only wrote in this colour, because she didn't like the look of a long stream of black down a page or two, or even three. Sitting awkwardly on her bed, she began to write about experiencing her first day at school. This is what she wrote:

 

 


End file.
